


In denial

by Anaelita



Series: It takes time too [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 3: Fire, Canon Universe, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Set at the end of the series finale, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, just before Aang and Katara kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: There is no hurt in Ba Sing Se.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: It takes time too [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676335
Kudos: 52





	In denial

**Author's Note:**

> This is the missing point of view to [In between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784362).

Zuko buries himself in Fire Lord duties and barely spares any time for his friends anymore.

Mai often argues with him that he doesn't give him enough attention.

It kind of makes Zuko angry to see her so demanding now that he's at the head of the nation... So he immerses himself in more work in an attempt to forget about all this. Upon Aang's formal request, though, today he's hanging out at the Jasmine Dragon with Uncle Iroh, Mai, and Team Avatar.

Aang is playing with Momo.

Toph rests her feet on a table, sat on a nearby chair.

Katara, Mai and Suki are all around a pai cho board.

Uncle plays the tsungi horn.

Zuko exits the kitchen, holding a tray full of hot cups of tea, and serves everyone, starting with his Uncle.

Sokka is painting and trying to concentrate, lashes out at the firebender when he disturbs his art. "Zuko, stop moving ! I'm trying to capture the moment !"

Katara complains about her depiction in Sokka's drawing, prompting the others to come by and complain as well.

As Sokka keeps arguing about why his painting is the best, Aang and Katara quietly exit the premises.

Suki stays by Sokka's side and encourages him, until Uncle offers her a game of pai cho.

Zuko stays behind Sokka, curious to see what the Water Tribe boy will do now his confidence has been pumped up by the Kyoshi Warrior...

He adds a couple of clouds, watercolours parts of his drawing, and puts the brush away when he's done. Then he grabs the parchment, exhales a satisfied sigh and shows it around. "Seriously, guys, you're underestimating my skills."

"The watercolor is nice, I give you that", Mai says.

"Ha !" Sokka triumphs, puffing out his chest.

"You got some on your face", Zuko idly remarks, and holds his hand out to remove it. It's a stupid gesture, really, he shouldn't be doing that, but it's too late already, he's reaching out for Sokka's face and removing the small dab of paint. The contact is soft, warm, but brief, and a split second after it's already over. "Seriously", the firebender continues, "How did you even get that _there_ ?" Then he awkwardly chuckles, realizing all at once the intimacy of the movement.

Sokka shrugs, "Dunno, buddy."

Leaving Zuko's side, Mai walks towards the pai cho table and starts observing the ongoing game.

 _Did she see what happened just there ? To hell with it, I'll take on the occasion to catch up with my_ _friend_ _._ The young Fire Lord pats Sokka on the shoulder, "So, what are you up to next ?"

The younger teen starts. "What do you mean ?"

"Since the end of the war you've busied yourself so much I haven't seen you a lot. I heard you invented a flamethrower ? Then Uncle Iroh told me you came to borrow him musical instruments, and I don't know what you've been up to lately."

"Drawing, for starters, I spar a lot too, and I went to Master Piandao to forge a new sword", Sokka explains.

Zuko cocks his head to the side. "Impressive. So, what's next ?"

"Retrieving my sword and challenging Piandao to a duel", he proudly declares. "Then I'm off to the South Pole to help my father rebuild our Tribe."

Zuko's shoulders hunch a little. _So I won't be seeing you anymore... Of course your Tribe is more important than me... Either way I'm the Fire Lord and I'm with Mai so I shouldn't be dwelling on this..._ "Yeah, that's a good idea", the young Fire Lord says, at length. "I've got my own country to rebuild, I know what it's like." _But don't just disappear_. He glances down at Sokka and has a small smile, "By any means, if there's any way I can help, send a letter, I'll be more than happy to help you."

"Will do", the young warrior promises with a small grin.

"And you're welcome here, come back whenever you want." _I mean it._

"Well, I don't have the traveling abilities of the Avatar, but I can arrange something", Sokka says.

Zuko shakes his head. "Speaking of which, have you seen Aang ?"

"He went outside a while ago. My sister too, now that you mention it." Sokka frowns. "You think- no... wait a minute !" He gets up from his chair and walks outside... right on them kissing. "Ewww !"

* * *

Sokka announces he's leaving first thing in the morning, packs and asks Aang to give him a ride. Of course, his sister tags along too now that she's officially in a relationship with the Avatar, and even Zuko can tell Sokka's not happy with being in close proximity with the two lovebirds.

As the sun rises, the firebender watches with an ache in his chest as his friend leaves for the South Pole. _And now what ?_


End file.
